


Strict rules of food fights

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [31]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where there're too many wasted French Fries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strict rules of food fights

You know how cats assume that a determinate territory is theirs and then they act super protective over it? Like the top of the TV or two thirds of your bed? That was sort of how Selina Kyle acted over Bruce.

Sometimes she would barely acknowledge his existence, but other times she’d show up somewhere he wouldn’t expect her to be and she’d hiss at anyone who’d get too close to him.

Like literally hiss sometimes.

Now, if there was a place he never expected to see her, it was his school. One because he only went to school twice a week, two because he hated school and to have Selina there was a disturbance of the force and three because, to be honest, he didn’t think she’d blend in.

But Selina was living with Barbara – now a Gordon – for two years already and he shouldn’t be surprised to see her rocking the place better than any rich girl around there. In her high heeled boots, blue jeans, dark floral shirt and braided hair, she came in his direction as Bruce was leaving the building toward the school’s restaurant.

“Are you lost?” he asked as they got closer and she shrugged. Even with those heels, she still was way shorter than him.

“No, just hungry.”

“Oh. Right.” He smiled as they made a turn to the parking lot.

“Restaurant is the other way.” She pointed, following him anyway.

“I know, but I need to leave my things in the car.”

“What, Alfred is now waiting in the parking lot until your classes are over?” Selina provoked and Bruce shook his head; he got his keys out and the nearest Ferrari’s alarm biped. Selina stopped in her tracks. “Wow.”

“I’ve my license for a while already, you know.” He said to reply her shocked expression and shut the door closed. In her defense, Selina showed her hands in surrender.

“Okay, Master B., but what about we leave the Ferrari and go get some French Fries?”

They got in line hand in hand and talked about how Jim was still mad about the food fight they had in Barbara’s living room ages ago (a couple of months earlier, only, really) and how they had decided that they probably shouldn’t be doing any food fight anymore, because “they were too old for this”.

After their food was ready – two portions of French Fries, two burgers with bacon and cheddar and two Cokes – they found an empty table and sat side by side, but ate slow, talking about anything at all. Bruce particularly liked to talk about how Selina had become such a dad’s girl ever since Jim and Barbara actually adopted her and Ivy, because it made her extremely uncomfortable and it was something to make her uncomfortable.

“I just never thought you’d turn out to be a house cat, that’s all.” He said matter-of-factly and she threw a fry at him. “Hey! No food fights!”

“It’s not a food fight, I’m just trying to get you to stop!” she threw another fry at him and he threw one of his at her. “Oh, great! Now it is a food fight.”

“Not if you can stop it.” He threatened pointing a fry at her and she opened her hand, letting hers fall back in the tray.

Convinced, Bruce took a sip of his Coke and Selina went for a bite of her hamburger, but before it was even close to her mouth, she was hit in the cheek by another French Fry. She dropped her burger and turned to Bruce flabbergasted.

“You lied to me.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You said if I stopped you’d stop.” She insisted.

“I never said _that_.”

Selina narrowed her eyes, shocked with how unbelievable he was.

“Now, what happens when I hit you?” Bruce tried and a small smile crept in her mouth. Sneaky bastard.

“You’re the worst.” She pointed and he held her by her waist, bringing her closer.

“Just give me my kiss already.”


End file.
